


deluge in temptation

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i hope y'all enjoy lmao, i just wanted to write a fic for them bc the markhyuck tag is so dry, lmao this won't be very spicy because they're children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck wasn't too fond of his math class;the boy in the back row, however—with the blushed mouth and messy hair—wasn't too bad.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so !! it has come to my attention that there are approximately -4 markhyuck fanfictions, and the number decreases even more when you try to find one that is actually, well, good. i'm not the best writer, but i will try and bring these cuties justice lol

"who the fuck is this yuckie kid?"

"his name is donghyuck, you idiot. he sits behind you in chem."

"yuckdong? what?"


	2. "what the fuck?"

the weak sunlight filtering through the slightly smudged windows of the math classroom danced in minhyung's creamy hair, adding a soft, silky hue to the sharp strands. the liquid gold tinted his already bronze skin, and he seemed to glow aureately as his pencil moved swiftly across paper.

donghyuck wasn't quite aware of much, but he did know this—minhyung was quite possibly the most captivating boy he had come across. it wasn't as though he knew very many, being the only junior in a classroom crowded with boys far older and rowdier than himself.

though he was content with the fact that he had the opportunity to sit behind minhyung—perhaps catch a glimpse of the slight muscles shift under his starch white shirt, or see the keen edge of his nose as he turned to ask areum a question—the only issue lay in the fact that minhyung did not know of his existence. on top of that, he was also rather fierce with his usage of powerful and scalding phrases, something that he was proud of and well known for.

that didn't, however, stop donghyuck from looking. and that he did: at moments when minhyung would look up at the ceiling, chewing on his thin bottom lip, his contemplation clearly displayed on his face, donghyuck would scrutinize the clean shape of his jaw and the wide swoop of his large chestnut eyes. donghyuck's eyes would be on minhyung's roseate lips, chapped red from the oncoming cold.

donghyuck tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, he truly did. whenever minhyung would shift in his seat, donhyuck's eyes would snap back to his paper, and he would fake inconspicuous behaviour, no matter how difficult, or seemingly obvious, he was being. and it had seemed to work out well for a large chunk of the school year.

until it didn't anymore.

donghyuck leaned forward in his seat, elbows on either side of the polished wooden desk, his chest pressed flush against it. he was close enough to touch the dyed hairs crowning minhyung's head, but he refrained from doing so, for he was fully engrossed with the new undercut minhyung was sporting. the deep coffee shade contrasted well with the lighter colour of the rest of his hair, giving minhyung a far more mature and clean-cut aura.

donghyuck loved it.

just as he was about to settle back into his chair, minhyung whipped his head around to face a now-stricken donghyuck. he had really not been expecting so, for he had never spurred any reaction from weary minhyung all year long.

donghyuck remained in awkward position—his body bent over his desk—as minhyung slitted his dark eyes in confusion and drops of malice. he opened his mouth and, just loud enough for donghyuck to hear but not nearly audible enough for ms. pyi to pick up, he uttered, "the fuck are you doing?"

donghyuck spluttered as he slid shamefully back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck is an embarrassment


	3. " . . . what are you doing?"

" . . . what are you doing?" were the first words that registered in the muddled recesses of donghyuck's mind as he was shook out of his dreamy reverie. his eyes slid from the deft smoothness of minhyung's copper skin to the harsher, paler face of his close friend jaemin.

"what?" donghyuck inquired, his almond eyes hazy as his fingers rubbed swiftly over them.

"stop giving minhyung goo-goo eyes. it's creepy as fuck, man," jaemin replied, his face set firmly with nonchalance as he uttered the words with a monotonous quality that frightened donghyuck.

he shuddered deeply as he said, "jaemin, what the hell. i am not giving minhyung _goo-goo eyes_." his cheeks, however, burned rouge as a telltale sign of his actions.

"you so are. and he's noticed, you know. he's not an idiot." jaemin smiled right then, his pearly teeth gleaming. donghyuck thought of how sweet jaemin could look if that stunning smile of his remained pure and untainted with malice, yet that was an impossible occurrence. how someone as wholly cryptic as jaemin got along so well with the likes of donghyuck never failed to baffle him.

"fuck. you're kidding, right?" donghyuck's skin went hot as a fire came to life underneath his sharp cheekbones and slim forehead.

jaemin's cheshire grin glittered splendidly as he told donghyuck, "i am not. look, he's looking at you right now with murder in his eyes."

donghyuck's eyes slowly shifted to the side, sparing minhyung's sharp jaw and endearingly uneven nose another glance. he was horrified to discover the sheer animosity dripping from every crevice of his features.

"shit."

jaemin placed a vaguely muscled arm around donghyuck's narrow shoulders, his teeth still bared in a way that perplexed donghyuck. "shit indeed."


End file.
